Warriors Chatroom
by xxxRavensClawxxx
Summary: Okay, the intros might be a bit confusing, but that is because the first chapter was deleted. This is Ch. 2, and I will attempt to recover Ch. 1 for you all. It is still random and hilarious. VIVA LA RESISTANCE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is mainly a random story about Brambleclaw trying to find a date on Clanbook, the Warriors version of Facebook. What Bramble doesn't expect is that almost every other cat who was, is, and is to come, uses Clanbook. Full of contagious LOLZ! This is set in between Starlight and Twilight, so future characters are ones such as Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Sol. HERE IS CHAPPIE 2!**

June 20th

Brambleclaw has logged on.

Brambleclaw: Hello? Anyone?

Firestar has logged on.

Brambleclaw: Firestar, I saw you log in.

Firestar: This is an automated log-in account. Firestar is in… um… FIJI!

Brambleclaw: Firestar, you make no sense.

Firestar: I know I don't, I make dollars!

Brambleclaw: You work at the mint?

Firestar: No! I said I made money, not candy!

Brambleclaw: The mint is where they… never mind.

Squirrelflight has logged on.

Squirrelflight: Dad, mom says if you don't get off of Clanbook right now, then she will maul you.

Brambleclaw: Firestar, do as she says.

Squirrelflight: BRAMBLECLAW? YOU'RE ON HERE?!

Firestar: Fine, I'll log off…

Spottedleaf has logged on.

Spottedleaf: Hi Firestar!

Firestar: If Spottedleaf is on here, then I'm never leaving.

Sandstorm has logged on.

Sandstorm: WHAT THE CATNIP DID YOU SAY? YOU ARE COMING HUNTING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!

Firestar: Yes Sandstorm.

Firestar and Sandstorm have logged off.

Spottedleaf: Well, if Firestar isn't here anymore, than Clanbook no longer has any meaning.

Spottedleaf has logged off.

Brambleclaw: Well… this is awkward.

Squirrelflight: T_T

Squirrelflight has logged off.

Brambleclaw: Alone once more.

Brambleclaw has logged off.

Tigerstar has logged on.

Tigerstar: Son? Son? Dang it, I missed him again.

Tigerstar has logged off.

June 21st

Brambleclaw, Firestar, and Jayfeather have logged on.

Brambleclaw: Who the heck is Jayfeather?

Jayfeather: I'm Leafpool's daughter, making me your nephew.

Brambleclaw: How? I'm not Leafpool's brother.

Jayfeather: You aren't, you're Squirrelflight's mate.

Brambleclaw: WHAT?! I marry Squirrelflight?

Firestar: WHAT?! Leafpool breaks the Code?

Jayfeather: XD

Firestar: T_T

Brambleclaw: T_T

Jayfeather: What?

Jayfeather: Um… okay, bye.

Jayfeather has logged off.

Brambleclaw: Weird.

Brambleclaw and Firestar have logged off.

June 22nd

Tigerstar has logged on.

Tigerstar: SON! WHERE ARE YOU?

Tigerstar has logged off.

June 23rd

Sandstorm has logged on.

Sandstorm: FIRESTAR?! WHERE THE CATNIP IS YOUR LOUSY PRESENCE?!

Sandstorm has logged off.

June 24th

Rock has logged on.

Rock: STICK? WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOU FOR A CAMPFIRE!

Rock has logged off.

**That's it for today! I will continue this series as well as the others. Please put comments in the WCR Forum. BYE!**

**xxxRCxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back with more Warriors Chatroom! I have bad news: Warriors Chatroom episode 1 on FanFiction got deleted. It said "We're sorry, but this story is against FanFiction Guidelines. This story has been terminated. Good Day." Anyway, I have another copy on a thumbdrive. HERE IS CHAPPIE 3!**!

June 27th  
Brambleclaw has logged on.

Brambleclaw: Dad? DAD!

Tigerstar has logged on.

Tigerstar: Hiya son!  
Brambleclaw: Not you! My apparent future stepdad, Firestar.  
Tigerstar: O_O I no longer know you.

Firestar has logged on.

Firestar: Hi future stepson!  
Brambleclaw: Hi future stepdad!  
Tigerstar: T_T

Tigerstar has logged off.

Brambleclaw: Party pooper.  
Firestar: You said it.

Firestar and Brambleclaw have logged off.

June 28th  
Brambleclaw, Ravenpaw, and Tawnypelt have logged on.

Brambleclaw: Hi Ravenpaw! How has life been for you?  
Ravenpaw: Well, we demolished BloodClan for good, Barley confronted and drove off his brothers, and we got driven out of and reinstated in the farm. How have you been?  
Tawnypelt: Wow. Life has been hard for you.  
Ravenpaw: More than you know.

Liambomb, RavensClaw, Leopardpelt, and Panthertooth have logged on.

Brambleclaw: Who the catnip are these guys?  
Leopardpelt: I'M A GIRL!  
Panthertooth: We're SUPPOSED to be on Facebook right now, until SOMEBODY gets us accounts on the WRONG SITE! *Glares at Liambomb*  
Liambomb: It was an honest mistake! Let it go!  
Ravenpaw: RavensClaw, are you, like, a future me or something?  
RavensClaw: No. Lets go guys.

RavensClaw, Leopardpelt, Panthertooth,, and Liambomb have logged off.

Ravenpaw: Darn it, now I'm stuck with you two. Or am I?

Ravenpaw has logged off.

Brambleclaw: So...  
Tawnypelt: Yeah...  
Brambleclaw: Firestar is my future stepdad.  
Tawnypelt: o_O

Tawnypelt has logged off.

Brambleclaw: Alone again. *Sigh*

Brambleclaw has logged off.

June 29th  
Brambleclaw, Scourge, Dovewing, and Squirrelflight have logged in.

Scourge: Squirrelflight, wanna' go on another date?  
Squirrelflight: UGH! That was a dare, AND it was in an entirely different story!  
Dovewing: AH! YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!

A/N: The Fourth Wall is a term used when a character in a story or fanfic refers to the author or to another story directly. Just for those that didn't know.

Brambleclaw: Squirrelflight did it on accident, whoever you are.  
Dovewing: I'm Dovewing, Firestar's great-niece  
Brambleclaw: Oh.  
Squirrelflight: *Kick Scourge*  
Scourge: What?

Scourge has been kicked off.

Brambleclaw: Well done.  
Squirrelflight: *Kick Brambleclaw*  
Brambleclaw: WHY?

Brambleclaw has been kicked off.

Dovewing: You're mean.

Dovewing has logged off.

Squirrelflight: *Sigh.*

Squirrelflight has logged off.

**That's all for today. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review this week. Also, please check out A Sort Of Homecoming, which is a story my dad wrote a long time ago, and be ready for next week's update, because I have a new truth or dare show coming online. BYE!**


End file.
